The hundred theme challenge
by Josh the hedgehog
Summary: This is a hundred theme challenge.  The real test of creativity.  It is a bunch of oneshots and such, I hope you like it :
1. Introduction

Hello people of earth and others who are hacking into our internet a bazillion light years away. I found this thing on arual14's profile it is the hundred theme challenge. I'm taking it, to me it's a simple test of creativity. A creative mind can take whatever theme and turn a decent story on it. I consider myself to be a creative person and now it's time to test it, the themes are…

1] Beginnings  
>2] Humor<br>3] Drama  
>4] Scary<br>5] Light  
>6] Dark<br>7] Happiness  
>8] Sadness<br>9] Balance  
>10] Anger<br>11] Murder  
>12] Medicine<br>13] Ancient  
>14] Modern<br>15] Futuristic  
>16] Good<br>17] Evil  
>18] Naughty<br>19] Honesty  
>20] Trickery<br>21] Creation  
>22] Destruction<br>23] War  
>24] Peace<br>25] Tribal  
>26] Asian<br>27] American  
>28] Rich<br>29] Poor  
>30] Water<br>31] Fire  
>32] Earth<br>33] Air  
>34] Tropical<br>35] Arctic  
>36] Birth<br>37] Death  
>38] Nice<br>39] Cruel  
>40] Shallow<br>41] Deep  
>42] Fashion<br>43] Vanity  
>44] Gluttony<br>45] Sloth  
>46] Pride<br>47] Spring  
>48] Summer<br>49] Autumn  
>50] Winter<br>51] School  
>52] Forest<br>53] Farm  
>54] Religion<br>55] Angels  
>56] Demons<br>57] City  
>58] Flight<br>59] Bird  
>60] Beast<br>61] Fish  
>62] Legend<br>63] Resurrection  
>64] Power<br>65] Storm  
>66] Rain<br>67] Love  
>68] Hatred<br>69] Wisdom  
>70] Insanity<br>71] Friendship  
>72] Enemy<br>73] Unknown  
>74] Known<br>75] Science  
>76] Magic<br>77] Technology  
>78] Mountains<br>79] Flatlands  
>80] Temple<br>81] Pagan  
>82] Adventure<br>83] Home  
>84] Deity<br>85] Animals  
>86] Human<br>87] Clouds  
>88] Sky<br>89] Stars  
>90] Space<br>91] Afterlife  
>92] Family<br>93] Passion  
>94] Success<br>95] Failure  
>96] Superiority<br>97] Mediocrity  
>98] Music<br>99] Virus  
>100] Endings<p>

I know I'm violating the rules by putting an authors note as a chapter but I wanted this separate, and I'll have the first one done before I post this. Well, wish me luck


	2. Begining

Beginning

It was total silence, everyone stayed still with there eyes glued to the window. I turned my head to the right ever so slightly to look at the Meterex fleet. It was huge, most of there ships were twice as big as ours. We were outnumbered a million to one.

My mind filled with despair there was no way we would win. My face grew glum, as I hung my head in defeat I noticed a flash of green I looked back up and saw Cosmo looking up at me. Her eyes were beautiful in the light, she seemed so… scared. I got a sudden feeling of reassurance. I practically hit myself for giving up earlier. This was the beginning, and he had already given up.

"My name is Miles Prowler" I thought to myself "I was nothing but a sidekick before and when I get my chance to be the hero I crack… No, this is the beginning, not the end, and in the beginning everyone has a chance, no matter how slim."

I then pressed a few buttons, charging the shields and lasers, everyone looked at me surprised.

It seemed they had given up to…

"We have a chance," I said in a clear voice "And if there's at least a chance I'm willing to try"

That seemed to give everyone a determined look as they braced themselves for the Meterex battle.

**Authors note: I kind of like this one, it's my favorite for now. but I guess since it's my only one it has to be my favorite. Well if I was off the theme review and tell me so, if you don't review I'll assume you thought I was on the theme, though I appreciate positive reviews to. Constructive criticism is praised, but not cussing, remember I'm twelve, so don't say anything you wouldn't say in front of your mother.**


	3. Humor

**Authors note: I would like to give a special thanks to my friend Jason for the idea for this story. You rock Jason!**

Humor

"How did I get myself into this mess" said Sonic as he stared into the cold pool.

He remembered back when he was at Angle Island talking to Knuckles.

"Why do you eat so many chilly dogs?" asked Knuckles as Sonic inhaled his third one in the past five minutes.

"There really good." said Sonic as he picked up another one.

Suddenly Knuckles had a marvelous idea he remembered the poster he saw about swimming lessons for five rings.

"Hey Sonic" said Knuckles "I saw a poster for swimming lessons you should try out."

"Yeah, like I would really love that" said Sonic sarcastically finishing the chilly dog.

"I bet you would, because the first person to graduate the advanced class gets a lifetime supply of chilly dogs" said Knuckles as he hid his smile.

Sonics jaw dropped,

"A lifetime supply, by your standards or mine?" asked Sonic.

"Neither," said knuckles lying back on the master emerald "By Eggman's standards."

Sonics jaw dropped even more, the one person standing in his way of being the worlds chilly dog eating champion was Eggman.

The next thing he knew he was taking lessons. As if things couldn't get any worse, he took one look at his class and it became worse. Shadow was there, when Shadow saw him walk to the pool he gave a large smirk and said…

"Now let's see who the ultimate is, were tied at everything so maybe this will be the tie breaker."

He also saw Blaze, he had a huge crush on her and now he was going to look like a big dork in front of her. Amy was there to, like this couldn't get any more embarrassing.

Oh, wait it just did the coach was Eggman, who had gone straight but still hated Sonic.

"I see we have a new student." said Eggman "Sonic, why don't you show us all your best time, swim to the other side of the pool and back as fast as you can."

Everyone had his eyes on him. He took exceptional notice of Blazes golden eyes. He found comfort in them and reassurance He turned towards the pool in a similar way he turned toward the Meterex it was nothing more then an enemy in need of defeating.

He started to run towards the pool everything went in slow motion. He got to the edge and made a flying leap to the pool his grin repapered as he got ready to enter the water and when he hit the water…

**Thwack!** He hit the water in a solid belly flop, the sound was so loud and painful it even made Shadow flinch, then he sunk and started to splash around and yelling for help. Blaze was the first to act as she jumped in and landed gracefully. She then started to pull the hero to the concrete were he laid back in complete humiliation.

After the lesson was over Eggman went to the security camera and got the video of the moment. A few hours later it was on you tube with over a million views. And the whole time Knuckles was laughing his but off.

**Authors note: I don't like how this turned out it wasn't all that funny but it fits the theme because Knuckles thaught it was funny… I know that's kind of a cheap shot but the others will be better.**


	4. Drama

Drama

A seedrian with rusty red hair was walking home from work at night. She had rusty red hair and a face that told her she was willing to take charge at any moment. She stood up straight with her shoulders back showing she was proud.

She wore a dress exactly like Cosmo's except it was white and red instead of white and green. However she wore a warm smile, she was in a great mood. She used to be a commander for the Meterex.

However she had recently converted to the good guys side and all her sins were forgiven. Things were looking up, and all thanks to Josh.

Mars gave a small sigh at that thought, if it wasn't for Josh she would have been dead right now. As she walked home she decided to take a short cut through an ally. When she was halfway through she heard a voice.

"Hello commander Mars" said the voice.

Mars whipped around and got into a fighting stance, no one had called her commander Mars since she left the meterex.

"Who are you and what do you want." asked Mars.

"We found out you converted to the animal side" said the voice "We've been tracking you, luckily you hadn't shared any secrets yet"

"I have converted, and you cant change me back, I would rather die then return." yelled Mars.

"Good to know I was going to give you a chance to come back, but since you don't want to we can get right to the explosives."

Suddenly metal sliding against metal was heard then something round and green rolled at her feet. After about half a second she realized it was a grenade and she needed to leave.

She turned and started to run but the grenade exploded before she could put some real distance. Her body was hurled at least ten feet away and she hit the pavement hard on her stomach. But miraculously she survived.

"Do I dare open my eyes" thought Mars to herself. The temptation was to great and she opened her eyes and examined her body.

Her legs were in the worst shape as most of the skin was blown of and in places she could see the bone. Everywhere else there were chunks of flesh missing. She took out her cell phone and used it as a mirror to look at her head, her face was surprisingly in good shape but she had some steal bead lodged in her skull and a large gash on her forehead.

**Authors note: Fun fact, the deadly part of a grenade is not the explosion but the shrapnel, so they put metal beads in a grenade to make more shrapnel, therefore making it more deadly.**

She knew she needed to get help she started to drag herself calling softly, the pain was unbearable and dragging herself didn't help. Finally her arms refused to obey her and they stopped moving, it started to dawn on her that she was going to die a painful and slow death. She then did something she had never done since she was a child, she started to sob quietly to herself.

Meanwhile Josh was at Tails and Cosmo's house laughing and drinking root beer. Josh ran out and went to the fridge to get some more but Tails was out.

"Hey Tails we're out of root beer" said Josh

"I'll go buy some more." said Tails getting up but Josh got to the door first.

"Don't worry Tails I'll go get it you hang out with your girlfriend." said Josh causing Cosmo to blush.

Josh walked out the door and started to walk to the store, about halfway there he heard someone quietly whimpering to herself.

"Hello is someone there?" yelled Josh.

Mars had been whimpering for what seemed like an eternity, she was losing energy from all the blood loss. But suddenly she heard a male voice.

"Hello is someone there?" said the voice.

"Please… help" said Mars quietly.

Josh looked around, he thought he heard a female voice.

He looked around until he saw a silhouetted figure on the ground.

He ran over to her and pulled out his cell phone for light, when he got a good look at her face he realized it was…

"Mars!" yelled Josh looking at the blood and tear stained face.

"J… Josh…" Mars said weakly.

"Mars what happened?" asked Josh.

"N… no time," said Mars weakly with her eyes half closed.

"Yes there's time, we can take you to the hospital and they can give you surgery and…" said Josh crying.

"Josh… seedrian and mobian blood are… are different… Josh… I need… to tell you something." said Mars now drifting in and out of consciousness.

"What is it Mars," said Josh.

"I… I love you… and I always have," Mars then kissed Josh passionately.

The kss took what was left of Mars's energy and her body went cold and slack as she fell to the ground with a thud.

**Authors note: Well I like this one, this is my new favorite, now I don't own Mars the seedrian, Cosmo the Seedrian does, as in the author not the TV show character.**


	5. Scary

Scary

**Authors note: Oh I got a good idea for this one, unfortunately for people who hate OC's I made a new one for this, his names Jose, (Pronounced Ho-zey) he's basically Josh but he's evil, he represents my evil side that everyone has.**

Cream was sprinting away, she was a mere six years old and was terrified, she and her Choa made a sharp turn into an ally. They stared at a wall to high to climb.

"What are we going to do!" said Cream to Cheese.

A while ago Tails had made a translater machine for Cheese and he always wore it.

"Maybe he wont find us in here." said Cheese.

Suddenly a white hedgehog with a navy blue stripe on his back skidded to a stop at the entrance to the ally. His eyes were blood red and he held two desert eagles in his hand his fur was messy and had some small bloodstains.

"Guess again" said the hedgehog as he let out a smirk that could have unsettled Mephiles.

He slowly walked foreword towards Cream.

"Why do you want to do this to me" said Cream terrified out of her skin.

"Simple, idiots have tried to kill Sonic but the only way to kill him is from the inside," Said the hedgehog.

Suddenly Cheese lunged out and started to batter the hedgehog with his tiny hands screaming a battle cry, it was really pathetic. The hedgehog put one of his desert eagles in a holster and grabbed Cheese by the neck. He then put his gun to his head expecting him to cower in fear, but his look remained solid.

"Burn in hell" said Cheese looking at him solidly.

"I'm not the one about to die." said the hedgehog as he pulled the trigger blowing a hole in Cheeses head.

"Cheese!" yelled Cream bawling,

The hedgehog dropped the limp body into Creams lap staining her dress with blood, he then pulled out his other gun and aimed it at the helpless and sobbing Cream. Suddenly a gunshot was heard, and a chip of the wall a little away from the hedgehog fell of. The hedgehog looked back and saw Tails holding a gun with smoke coming from the barrel.

"Drop the gun or I'll blow a hole in the girl!" yelled Josh, Tails dropped the gun and put his hands up.

"Who are you?" asked Tails.

"My names Jose." said the hedgehog My goal is to eliminate existence itself except for me, and the one being in my way is Sonic, so I'll kill him from the inside.

"Your sick." said Tails as he spit at Jose.

"That's a complement to me," said Josh giving that evil smile again that would even give Knuckles nightmares.

Suddenly Jose felt something at his throat. He looked Down and saw a gloved hand holding a knife at his throat.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails obviously relived.

"I assumed you needed some help" said the blue blur, "Now drop the gun or I'll cut your throat right now."

Jose suddenly fired both his guns one at Tails and one at Cream. The bullet aimed at Cream hit her in the shoulder, she screamed in searing pain as she watched blood flow from the wound.

Tails was less lucky and was hit in the stomach by the hot lead, he grasped his stomach and groaned in pain as he collapsed.

Sonic quickly slit Jose's throat to prevent him from doing more damage.

"I regret nothing" breathed Jose as he died.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic as he ran over to the limp body.

He slowly picked up Tails and examined the bloody wound in the center of his chest.

"S… Sonic" whimpered Tails with his breathing short and labored.

"What is it Tails." said Sonic tears falling from his eyes.

"C… Can you… tell Cream… I love her" whispered Tails his eyes starting to close.

"I will Tails, just, try to relax" said Sonic trying not to show his fear of the inevitable.

Tails closed his eyes whispering thank you over and over again until his body went limp and cold.

It was ten years later after the event of Tails death, Jose had done his job. Sonic had refused to save anyone now and had gone missing a few months ago. Cream had learned sword skills and had teamed up with Knuckles to stop the occasional Eggman attacks.

but Eggman rarely attacked anymore now his rival was gone, so Cream sat in her house lazily. She looked over at a picture of her with Tails, they were at the beach and Tails was next to Cream smiling brightly.

Cream felt a tear fall from her eyes, she had always had a crush on Tails and from what she heard Tails had one to. But they could never be together now, he was dead before they even knew.

**Authors note: Done yay, I'm so happy, review please I like reviews as much as the next guy. Peace and if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them. Peace!**


End file.
